UNFAITHFULL
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: song fictions! First one- Unfaithfull! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IS NOT RIGHT BUT HE DOSENT CARe AND FOR THE FIRST TIME I DID SOMETHING FOR MYESLF AND LEANED IN TO THE KISS.second-Hate that i love u! will do any more parings if requested! REVIEW!:D:D:DR&R
1. Chapter 1

**Song- Unfaithful**

**Artist- Rihanna**

**Jade's POV**

**I never ment for this to happen. Not once in my life had I imagined, that I would hurt the one I care about. At least the one I LOVE is still here. This is my story-**

_Story of my life searching for the right, _

_But it keeps avoiding me._

**I never learned love. Not even when I met him. Nope. I was stuck in arranged marriage when I was 16. Sad. Not really. We both had fantastic carriers, me a singer, a very famous one. Him a musician. We never touched one another in 2 years of marriage. Never**

_Sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong, _

_Really loves my company._

**Not knowing love only lasted 5 months after my marriage. When I met him. No not my husband. But him. Marvelous hair. Glorious skin. We instantly felt a spark. **

_He's more than a man and this is more than love,_

_The reason that the sky is blue._

**We loved each other more than any other person on the planet did. I lived everyday for him and he breathed the air for me. We both felt love and made love. For the first time I lost my virginity to the man, I truly loved Beck Oliver. Too bad I was Jade Harris. But it didn't matter to Beck.**

_The clouds are rollin' in, because I'm gone again. _

_And to him I just cant be true._

**Andre's sad depressed that I cant spend time with him, my husband. He doesn't know about Beck . Or atleast I hope he doesn't. Beck is sad I have to leave. So I stay and blow off the date with Andre because I care more about Beck.**

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, _

_And it kills him inside. _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

**He knows. He knows. He knows. I feel like a bitch. And I just might be. When I tell beck this I am greeted by sex. Pleasure. And . . . LOVE the thing I crave.**

"**you are not a bitch for being happy" he is what Andre isn't. That's why I love him.**

_I can see him dying I don't wanna do this anymore. _

_I don't wanna be the reason why. _

_Everytime I walk out the door._

_I see him die a little more inside._

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore. _

_I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be . . ._

_A murderer_

**Calm. Nice . Caring. Handsome. Both Andre and Beck had those qualities. But Beck had Love. And Andre knew that. Andre would cut his wrist. Every night when I was with Beck. If he dies I don't want to be the guilty one.**

_I feel it in the airAs I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheekAs he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out lateI say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

**Like I said before he knows. I tell him I'm hanging with Tori and Cat. He knows better. He asks me if I will be back in time for our date. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world' I tell him. We both know that's a fukin' lie.**

_Because we both knowWhere I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

**He knows where I meet Beck. I meet him at his beach house. In his bed or at some fancy restaurant for a date. Andre knows better to text me during me&Beck time. He knows where we are and what we're doing. He knows it very well.**

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

**I cant stand it. Hurting both of us. Hurting Andre and lying to his face. Hurting myself by staying away from Beck and with Andre and making Andre feel like crap. But mostly hurting Beck. Hurting him by not getting a divorce and 'I will' saying I cant wait when I actually do.**

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be. . .A murderer_

**Each and every single time I walk out our bedroom and into Beck's. He once again dies. His heart shatters. And I'm the hammer that shatters it.**

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over withI don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Uh_

_Anymore (anymore)_

**Love is the reason I'm standing outside this divorce court. Hand in hand with Beck and Andre looking at me with a disappointed look. Me and Andre are divorced and the same day the famous Beck Oliver has married the beautiful Jade West. 3 months after our . . Um … honeymoon. Andre's committed suicide.**

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be . . .A murderer _

_(a murderer)No no no noYeah yeah yeah_

**I never ment for this to happen. Not once in my life had I imagined, that I would hurt the one I care about. At least the one I LOVE is still here. This is my, Jade west no. Jade Oliver's (used to be Harris) story. **


	2. Hate That I Love You So

_**Jade's POV**_

**That's how much I love you **

**(yeah)That's how much I need you**

**(yeah yeah yeah)**

It's true. I need him by me to survive. But he just gets on my nerves, and then I just cant help but want to replace him. As soon as that thought comes my mind I regret it and realize I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM!

**And I can't stand you**

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile?**

**And then I like you for a while**

**No...**

Nope I cant. Many times he makes me jealous, and later on he always tells me that he loves me. And I believe him, because there is a spark of truth and love in his voice that no one could fake.

_**Beck's POV**_

I still remember the first time I fell in love with her we were 14.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Me and my best friend Andre were walking to Robbie's house when a happy Robbie came running towards us._

"_What's up Rob" I said_

"_Hey man!" Andre said_

"_Hey guys you know my grandma?" Robbie asked_

"_Yeah" me and Andre both said._

"_She can tell you're future. Here talk to her!" Robbie said and took his phone out. We looked at him weirdly as he dialed his grandma's number. Then he gave the phone to me._

"_Hello?" I said into the phone._

"_WHAT"S YOUR NAME?DATE OF BIRTH?AND YOUR PLACE OF BIRTH LIKE COUNTRY?" she asked in the meanest voice I had ever heard._

"_Uhh. . . Beck, Born on 8/26/1994, born in Canada." I said in a breath._

"_You have love waiting for you. A girl that takes you breath away will be right before your eyes." She said. Andre, Robbie and me all scoffed. We all knew I am a player and would never fall in love._

_But. . . _

_All that changed when I saw her. She looked like she was in a movie. Hair being pushed back by the wind(only there was no wind!) in her black mini skirt and a black tank top showing off her perfect curves and sexy long legs. She looked a little confused and was looking around she-_

"_Are you looking for someone?" Robbie asked her._

"_Yes" she answered._

"_He's the one" he said pointing at me. The unknown girl gave me a weird look before turning back to Robbie._

"_What rubbish!" she spat. And walked away. I day dreamed what it would be like to kiss her soft pink lips._

_I got and idea._

_I pulled out my phone and pretended to talk and the last sentence I said was-_

"_Okay Mom I coming home!"_

"_Hey guys I gotta go!" I yelled and ran after the girl to follow her. To the MALL. She entered a store. I only paid attention to her perfect figure not the store she was entering, which was a big mistake. Because she just entered Victoria Secret. But of course I didn't know that. _

_She was looking at some perfumes while I went to any direction where my legs carried me. Which was the bras section. I just stared at the girl not paying attention to what I was holding. I imagined what it would be like to crush the girls body between me and the wall and kissing her and-_

"_Can I help you?" a store worker asked flirtatiously. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Without looking I handed her the first thing that came to my hands, witch was a thong and without realizing it I gave it to her and said _

"_Pack this"_

"_THIS?" she squealed _

"_Not this" I said and went towards The girl. _

"_Can you stop following me?" The girl snapped._

"_Feisty!" I said "Look just one date and I won't bother you"_

"_Fine!" She gave up!_

**But you won't let me**

**You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget that**

**I was upset**

**Can't remember what you did**

_Did she just ditch me? No she wouldn't. Did she forget? No how can she forget ME!_

_Well she's late and she will have to make up by a kiss . . . _

_I started to get carried away with my imagination and didn't see her next to me. Not until she clapped her hands in front of my face._

"_You're late!" I said angry_

"_SOOO!" she said with a smirk. A sexy smirk._

"_You have to make up for it!" I demanded "KISS ME"_

_At first she looked shocked. But later she cupped my cheek and, and I felt her lips but on my cheek?_

"_WHAT THE HELL?" I said angry no girl ever gives up an opportunity to kiss me._

"_What?" she asked innocently. Such a tease!_

"_NOT THERE" I yelled and all the people in the park looked at us._

"_You never said where!" she yelled back._

"_You know what I meant when I said when KISS ME!" I said_

"_FINE!" she yelled bored. She grabbed my face and slammed my lips to hers, as soon as our lips made contact, I forgot why I was mad at her and kissed her for 3 short seconds and when she pulled away, I grabbed her wrist dragged her into the woods behind a tree to my secret place. Using my hand I pulled her towards me by grabbing her waist/ass and hair and kissed her roughly. Best kiss ever. I pushed her up against the tree and we made out . . . until she said-_

"_What about our date?" _

"_Fuck that!" I growled pushing her to the ground , cupping he small angelic face and smashed our lips together. I had never been so rough with anyone. I like my wild self. _

_We never did learn each other's names. Nope not until she came barging into Sicowitz's class. Jade. My Jade._

_**Jade's POV**_

**But I hate it**

**You know exactly what to do **

**so that I can't stay mad at you for too long**

**That's wrong **

**but I hate it**

When ever Beck has successfully gotten me jealous, I am way passed pissed I am mad as HELL!

_*Flashback*_

_Once again Beck was flirting with some slut. And the slut was playing with his hair! Only I could touch his hair! NOT SOME SLUT! I knew I needed to talk to him._

_AT BECK"S RV_

"_Hey Babe" Beck said entering his Rv. When he gave me a kiss I didn't return it. He gave me a questioning look._

"_What did I do that you think I did, but I actually didn't?" He asked._

"_What's that su- I mean*CLEARS THROAT* what does that mean" I said stopping my self from saying a Cat catchphrase. "You were flirting with the slut. Remember Tori!" _

"_Babe! I wasn't flirting!" he defended "And she's not a slut"_

_My eyes widened "She's not a slut. She's not a SLUT! She is!She was flirting with MY boyfriend!" I yelled at him. He looked beyond annoyed and then said._

"_YOU ARE WHAT YOU CALL OTHERS!"_

_I knew by the time he finished this sentence I had water in my eyes, I felt tears roll down my cheek._

"_Shit. Jade, I sorr-" before he could finish I ran out of his RV and into my car stepping on the pedal and dove to my house. _

_Mom was planning another wedding in Hawaii. She's a really famous wedding designer and my dad was on another business trip earning billions dollars so I was lonely in our mansion. I rushed up to my room and cried my heart out. He called me a slut for god's sake! Thunder, lightning and rain outside. It was raining like hard really hard! A human could not have survived in that kind of rain._

_*knock* I heard a knock at the door. ' What kind of idiot would be here at this time?' I thought. After a few minutes I found Beck standing outside my bedroom doorway, wet. _

"_I'm wet" he clearly stated the obvious. I got up and gave, well more like threw , him one of the soft black towels I had. He walked near me and sat on my bed and put his arms around me. I shuddered but didn't pull away._

"_I'm sorry Love" he apologized. He knew I loved it when he called me Love. He pulled my hand to his lips ,which were somehow warm, and kissed my hand and laid little kissed on my arm, shoulder, neck, jaw line and finally my mouth._

"_It's okay" I whispered softly to him as our lips reconnected, and it was like we were the only 2 people in the world that mattered._

_**Beck's POV**_

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**

**And I despise that I adore you**

When we were at the beach during our vacation on the beach, Jade My Jade started flirting with some guys.

_*Flashback*_

"_JADE!" Cat screamed at Jade._

"_WHAT!" Jade yelled back obviously annoyed._

"_Get me some ice cream pleaseeeeeee!" Cat said_

"_Fine just shut up" she said and went to the ice-cream stand. I was watching Jade because honestly many guys wolf whistled at her when she came out of the water and many were checking out. Suddenly that Mathew (Sicowitz's nephew) comes behind Jade and gives Jade hug. Not only that his hands are around her wayyyyyy lower back. My blood literally boiled. What made it worst was that Jade didn't flinch or move away or did anything to stop him._

"_JADE!" I yelled to get Jade's attention. "HURRY UP!" she ran over to us with our favorite ice-cream flavored ice creams. She had 6 but what bothered Beck was that she shared hers with Mathew like they were a couple and Beck was fuming._

"_Jade can I talk to you in the RV?" I asked through clenched teeth. As soon as we were in the RV I pushed Jade against the wall and growled in her ear._

"_What the hell was that?" I growled. She stroked my cheek softly with her hands and pushed me to the wall._

"_I'm sorry Beck" she said pouting and running her hands down my abs. kissing my jaw line and nibbling my ear._

_*30* MINUTES LATER_

_We came out the RV with messy hair. Lets Just say we did a little more than kissing in there. I still left one red hickye on her neck so that MATHEW will know Jade is MINE!_

_*FLASH BACK ENDS*_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jade kissed my cheek. I couldn't hate the fact I love her.

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)**

**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)**

**And I hate how much I love you boy (ohh)**

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so (ooh)**

_**Jade's POV**_

I need him more than I need water to drink. Because without him I wouldn't be able to survive a day.

_**JADE'S POV**_

**And you completely know the power that you have**

**The only one that makes me laugh**

**And it's not fair**

**How you take advantage of the fact that **

**I...Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy)**

**And it just ain't right**

You guys might have noticed, I don't smile much. Well that's because it's reserved for Beck and only Beck. Also the fact that only he can make me smile. He has that power, which he uses every time we're alone because and I quote 'You look cuter when you smile' unquote.

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so**

_**Beck's POV**_

I need her by my side to live. She is like the air I breath. I wouldn't last a second without her.

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

**And your kiss will make me weak**

**But no one in this world**

**Knows me the way you know me**

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

Maybe someday that spark wont be there and he laugh wont melt me and her eyes wont make me feel like I'm the luckiest person alive. Na that's impossible. Wehave been dating for 3 years now and nothing and I mean nothing has came between us. Not Tori Not Alyssa, Not Hailey , Not Tara, Not MATHEW, Not Andre NOONE. And it will always be like that. I know!**It's how much I love youIt's how nuch I need youIt's how much I love you (ohh)It's how much **

**I need you**

**And I hate that I love you**

I love her more than humanly possible. And I know she loves me too because when the three words 'I love YOU' escape my mouth her eyes melt even in public and I swear I see her lips moving and hear a faint whisper 'I love you to'.

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**I can't stand how much I need you**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

I know that I wont survive without her and vice versa. She needs me and I defiantly need her.

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you soo**

**And I hate that I love you soo sooo**

_We are like two halves that make a hole and will always be.__ that is what my wedding vows are. I feel like the luckiest man alive and I know I am because winning Jade THE JADE WEST is the best feeling I have ever had. And ever will have. In a few minutes I can call her mine and she belongs to ME AND ONLY ME and no Mathew will ever come between us. Because it's meant to be this way._


End file.
